Dean's Busy, Can I Take a Message?
by justtthisonce
Summary: When Cas comes for a visit, Dean's a bit preoccupied, but Sam is completely dispensable. I was thinking of continuing this particular fic, yay or nay?


Sam Winchester stood outside of his room of the piece of shit motel in the rundown town that him and his brother, Dean, had decided to stay in for the night. Sam and Dean had been sitting in the room for an uneventful hours, researching and reading, trying to figure out exactly what they were up against this time, and how they could waste it. Sam had gotten up and told Dean that he was going to the library, to pick out some more folklore books, and just to ask around to see if anyone knew anything, it doesn't hurt to try, right? However, when Sam got back, there was a 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging off the doorknob.

Fuck, Sam thought. Gone for an hour and a half and he's already got a girl under the sheets in there. Sam had no other choice but to wait it out. Remembering previous occasions, Sam knew that he could be out here for a while, so he pulled out his wallet and walked over to the drink machine by the manager's office in the motel. He bought a bag of ketchup chips and a Diet Coke and walked back. It wasn't too cold out, so he figured he'd sit and read for a bit, while attempting to drown out the moans coming from the hotel room. He sat down on the dirty floor and opened his book, Ancient Babylonian Myths and Rituals, and got reading. He was getting to that chapter on Shapeshifters when he heard footsteps. He dropped his chips and looked up.

"Hello, Sam." Said Castiel. Sam sighed with relief, this isn't the first time someone snuck up on him in a motel, and the previous times hadn't always been pleasant.

"Hey, Cas. What's up?" Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked up. He looked around at the roof, the trees, the lampposts, as if it were some kind of test. Sam laughed.

"Nevermind, Cas. How are you?"

"I am doing quite well, thank you, Sam. What are you doing out here?" Cas inquired.

"Um, just reading. Having a snack." Sam answered.

"No, I mean why are you not in your room? You must be tired. I don't need to sleep." said Cas.

"Yeah, Cas, I know." Sam rolled his eyes. Cas made for the door and Sam stood up. "No! I mean, no. Dean's, uh, not really in any condition to see anyone. He's... busy." Cas let go of the doorknob. He looked at his shoes.

"Oh." He looked at Sam. "I guess you will have to do." Sam didn't have time to ask what he meant before Cas grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

Despite being much shorter than Sam, Cas still managed to have the upper hand. He ground his hips against Sam's and reaching up, he locked his lips on Sam's. Sam grabbed Cas's shoulders but Cas, pushing harder into Sam's mouth, slipped his hands in between Sam's arms and slammed them onto the wall behind him up by his ears. Sam was still registering what was happening, and Cas slipped his leg in between Sam's and rubbed his hips against Sam's crotch. Sam moaned into Castiel's mouth and he let go of Sam's hands. Sam put one on the back of Cas' head and the other around his back. Cas moved his hands and tangled them in Sam's messy hair, tugging him down.

Sam moved his hands down to Castiel's ass, and quickly picked him up, and spun him around. Cas was on the wall now, Sam's leg in between his, propping him up just slightly. Cas groaned, as it wasn't exactly gentle, and he bit down on Sam's bottom lip. He pulled at it for a few seconds and then let go. Sam swallowed, tasting and savouring whatever bit of Cas was left in his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned quietly. When he opened them, Cas was gone.

He wasn't worried about how he had missed his departure as muc h as what he was going to say to Dean if he asked about the tangled hair or bite marks. He licked his lips and bent over to pick up his book and chips that he had let drop carelessly and heard a lock clicking when he returned upright. He quickly gathered himself, wiping his mouth with his coat sleeve and running his hand back through his hair. Dean flung open the door, almost hitting Sam. A short, blonde girl with a zebra print dress and bright pink high heels stauntered out, her cat eye liner smudged on the left eye. She reached up and kissed Dean.

"Will I see you later, Greg?" she asked.

"Sure thing, babe." He said with a smile, turning and winking at Sam. They were leaving for Vermont tomorrow morning, bright and early.

"Okay!" She chirped "Bye!" She said, blowing a kiss to Dean, shooting Sam a disgusted look as she walked past him. Sam glared at her until she turned the corner, and keeping that face he turned and looked at Deam.

"Greg?" he said, raising an eyebrow at his older brother.

"Well yeah." said Dean "You know how chicks get. I couldn't tell her my real name."

"You know, I really don't." said Sam "Enlighten me."

"How about YOU enlighten ME?" asked Dean, looking at Sam all red and flustered, hair sticking out every which way and a slightly swollen lower lip.

"What?" Sam said defensively.

"Nothing, nothing." Said Dean, turning and walking back into the room. Sam started after him, but Dean quickly closed the door.

"Dean! You asshat, open the goddamn door!" He heard Dean laugh and then footsteps approach the door.

"Quiet, Sammy. You'll wake the neighbours." Dean said with a cheeky smile. "Hey, by the way, you seen Cas lately? It feels like forever..."

"Dean, you saw him on Wednesday. Two days ago. But... No, I haven't, have you tried praying?" Said Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes at him and stepped into the bathroom. He started the shower.

Sam took off his coat and lay back on his bed. He closed his eyes and thought about what happened. Sam was surprisingly submissive for such a big guy. He felt himself slowly getting hard as he replyed the scene in his head. He let his hands venture down and slip under his waistband. He heard the shower curtain slide open and then closed again quickly. Would he have time to get a quick one out before Dean got out of the shower?

Logic was overpowered by lust as he found himself fully erect at the thought of Dean in the shower. Well, it was worth a shot, he thought, as he pulled his hand out and reached for the lotion on the bedside table. Dean does take pretty long showers...


End file.
